Ripped From The Face Of The Earth
by skarahFTW
Summary: bella and edward break up,bella meets jacob,complications take place and bela turns to jacob. How will she handle it? what will happen? read,reveiw,enjoy. PS i have another fanfiction profile under the name of TwiLighTObs3sS3d. catonyx/crystal is my beta
1. Issues In The Bedroom

**Hey peoples sup. Well like I'm new on fanfiction so yah and this is my first story ~woot woot~ yeah any way I hope you like it and make sure you review . So yah**

**JACOB BLACK. WOOT WOOT TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY PEOPLE**

**Sorry I don't really like Edward but I try not to diss him I don't really like Bella either but without her I'm afraid there would be no story**

**So please read review and ENJOY!**

Bella's POV

It was a cold Saturday night and I was at my new boyfriend Edward Cullen's house. Edward was sitting on the white love seat couch in the living room with the rest of his family watching the news on his wide screen plasma TV. I was sitting in his lap holding his cold perfect marble hands around my waist I was really bored just sitting there watching his perfect family but I didn't let it show. I was thinking of all the things we could be doing as I moved Edward's cold hands from around my waist slowly sliding off of his lap, which to me felt like I was sitting on an ice glacier and I started pulling him off the couch. The rest of the Cullens angelic faces glanced at us for a second before they turned their attention back to their oversized plasma TV all except Rosalie who stared at me with an icy glare that had a hint of suspicion in it. Her eyes were following me as I lead Edward up the stairs, down the hall and through his bedroom door.

His bedroom was easy to find I let go of his hand and he sat down on his black leather lounge as I went to close the door behind us to give us some privacy. I slowly walked toward him sitting on his icy lap with my legs wrapped around his cold marble like waist holding his perfect angelic face between my warm hands slowly moving my head forward and softly crushing my warm lips against his cold lips; he didn't move so I went to kiss him again but the kiss was transferred to his cheek as he turned his face away from mine looking out the window he slowly started unwrapping my legs from his body. I got up from his lap and watched him get up after me moving towards the door that I was standing in front of blocking his way out. I thought something was wrong but I pushed the thought to the back of my head not really caring about the problem surly this would make him happy. He stood in front of me waiting for me to move his patience decreasing but not by much because he knew I couldn't stand there all night we stared at each other for a full eight minutes before I gave in and took a step forward wrapping my arms around his cold body, again he didn't move but instead closed his eyes in annoyance I knew he wouldn't give me what I wanted freely and if I had to annoy him to get what I wanted then that was the way it would be. I looked up at him he was looking down at me his eyes piercing me like a knife I flinched at the dagger like look he was giving me but soon resumed on my mission to seduce him although my chances of succeeding were swiftly decreasing and the out come was looking bad but I had to keep my control even if I didn't succeed or else I would lose yet again another boyfriend but I took he risk anyway as I reached up and crushed my lips against his trying to slide my tongue inside his mouth but his lips were slammed tightly together so I decided to kiss down his jaw down his neck slowly reaching his collar bone he flinched slightly as I started un buttoning his shirt I had unbuttoned four buttons before he pushed me away and turned around to button up the four buttons I had managed to get undone I looked down feeling slightly unwanted trying to stop my self from overreacting knowing that I had failed my personal mission but I couldn't refrain myself

"What's wrong with you" I said slightly annoyed Edward scoffed and looked at me in disbelief

"What's wrong with me" he scoffed again "You're the one with the problem" I looked at him abashed by what I had done and feeling slightly offended by what he had said. I swallowed and said in an irritated voice

"And what is wrong with me" he laughed in disbelief

"Oh I don't know why don't you tell me since you're the one that knows everything" I was taken aback by his answer.

"I'm sorry, but what's wrong with wanting to get closer to you, to feel you inside me, to feel loved by you" I said feeling a bit upset Edward chuckled and then sighed and I could tell he was trying to rearrange the words for his answer in his head so that they didn't sound a bad as his original choice of words he looked down and moved his fingers through his naturally ruffled golden bronze hair then he looked up " this is going to sound really bad but it's the truth and well there really isn't any other way to put this" he exhaled a little louder than a normal person would running his fingers through his hair again and placing his hands on my shoulders as if trying to keep me from floating away or in this case escaping from the words he was about to cut me with.

I could feel every bit of pressure it hurt a bit but I didn't say anything I just took the pain and let him continue " you see Bella there are a lot of things wrong with you wanting to get closer to me as you so willingly put it"

"Like what" I said cutting into his sentence

" Well for one" he continued "we have only been dating for one and a half weeks" "so who cares" I said "and secondly" he continued a little more irritated this time " I don't want to have sex with you" this made me feel very unwanted " the reason for this is that I don't think this relationship is going to survive the night" I was upset about this but I was determined to hide the evidence struggling to hold back the tears as he continued "and thirdly don't you think your acting a bit slutty by trying to convince me to have sex with you" he took his hands off my shoulders sighing in relief as I swallowed the huge lump that had developed in my throat and stopped struggling to fight back the tears that were now running down my face I was looking down at my feet but then after wiping the fresh tears that were pouring out of the corners of my eyes leaving tear stained tracks where the tears had slid down my face I looked up staring into his ravenous black eyes seeing that his expression was as unaffected as It had been before we had talked possibly better I swallowed again before I said to him in a broken voice " I'm glad you got that off your chest"

"Yeah me too" he said with a smile on his face which faded as I finished what I was saying

" Your probably right about the relationship not lasting the night" I looked down and swallowed again and a fresh set of tears poured out of my eyes I saw the corners of his moth turn up slightly through the corner of my eye

"Yeah there's no doubt about that"

"I'm glad you think that way because at least I know your life wont have any affect if I leave"

"Well that's not totally true because my life would actually be a lot better because I wouldn't have to listen to our annoying voice" I looked up angrily

"Of course it will because you won't have to put up with the annoying slut as you so willingly put it standing in front of you"

"Now that's a real plus," he said happily I growled as I opened the door anger filling through me I turned " I guess its over between us then"

"That would be correct" he replied " I'll see you at school on Monday" I paused then continued

"Or hell whichever comes first"

"Ugh Bella don't go turning suicidal now just because of what happened tonight" "who said anything about me killing myself" I snapped back angrily

"Well you just said correct me if I'm wrong ' I'll see you at school on Monday or hell whichever comes first' so what other choice is there than to assume that your going to kill yourself"

"Well of course I'm not going to kill myself," I said

"Phew thank god for that"

"I'll just get someone else to do it for me" then I slammed the door and walked out of the house towards my truck leaving Edward to stand there in his room to think about what had just happened I opened he truck door and jumped in slamming it behind me and drove off at full speed towards my house tears streaming out of my eyes drenching my now flushed face and blurring my vision so I pulled over for a bit stashing my keys in my jacket pocket relaxing my head against the head rest, I slowly closed my sore and swollen eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Please review

**Please review**

**Please review**

**BTW crystal/ catonyx ish my Beta 3 ILY**


	2. Weird or What

**Oh my gosh second chapter I was spaced out and bored when I wrote this so its not as good. **

**woot**

**Team Jacob People**

**ILY**

Bella's POV

When I awoke the sky was lit up and I was feeling a little better and although the swelling had gone down my eyes were still red and sore. I pulled out my phone to checked what the time was; it was 6:21 in the morning, I sat up and rubbed my irritated eyes pulling my keys out of my pocket and inserting them blindly into the ignition and twisted it making the engine of my red Chevy roar breaking the Earth's silence as I drove towards my house. Soon I was pulling up beside Charlies cruiser, cutting the engine I got out of my truck quietly shutting the door.

I sneaked up to the door inserting the key into the keyhole but then realised the door was already unlocked so I walked in and quietly shut the door trying not to attract Charlie's attention. I turned around and slowly sneaked past Charlie who was asleep on the couch snoring. I slowly tiptoed up the stairs but unfortunately my clumsiness overtook me halfway up the staircase and I fell down the stairs causing a loud bang as my fragile body collided with the steps and eventually the wall. The loud noise made Charlie wake up with a jolt and he looked around trying to find the place where the noise came from and saw me laying flat out on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly got up and ran to my aid and the next thing I know I'm laying in my bed with Charlie sitting in my computer chair next to my bed.

Charlie looked up at the sound of my sudden movement as I sat up feeling a bit woozy I asked, " How long have I been out for" Charlie looked at me nervously before replying "uh two days."

" So what's today."?

"Tuesday bells." "Oh okay."

Charlie got up and put the chair back in its original place in front of the desk, "Well I have to get to work" and he walked and opened the door.

"Dad" Charlie halted and turned to face me "yeah bells" I looked at him thinking what I was about to say "can I stay home?" he hesitated "Uh are you sure you want to stay home?"

" Ah yeah you know coz my head is kinda sore."

"Umm I don't know bells."

" Please?"

He huffed 'uh sure, but only today you need to get good grades if you want to graduate."

"Kay" I replied and I laid back down as Charlie left.

I waited as I listened to the sound of Charlie's cruiser fade out and disappear into the distance leaving the house filled with complete silence.

I got up slowly no longer feeling tired or dizzy. I looked around for something to do but nothing came o mind so I walked over to the window, which I kept open at all times and opened the yellow lace curtains allowing thick blazing rays of light billow into my room swallowing it up in big chunk at a time as the light flooded in. I sat on the windowsill warming myself in the warm rays of light looking out my window in the direction of the green mossy forest nearby when I notice what looked like to me a man standing on he edge of the forest staring back at me I looked closer through the blinding light to see the man who had a face of a teenager and not a man he very tall and his skin was tanned with a reddish- rusty tinge to it. The man had black hair that ran down to his muscly shoulders he was shirtless. I shivered it was freezing and the thought of someone being shirtless in this temperature made me feel cold. I looked back at him looking at his tanned body he was very buff, a real fittie with nice abbs that were so lushes I could sit here all day staring at them I moved my eyes lower he was wearing blue jeans but his feet were bare I moved my face back up to his brown eyes and looked deep into them I felt a little connection before he bolted back into the forest.

I went to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a plain red blouse and a black jacket. I was thinking about going to school I felt much better and I was curious besides today was a lovely day which meant Edward wasn't going to be at school today. I haltered "Edward" I said softly tears softly trickly down my cheek as the memories of Saturday night flashed before my very eyes draining all the happiness that I had just regained and all pain came back to me to once every single word of rejection echoing through my head bouncing on the inside of my skull ringing through my ears it was so loud I covered my ears but it didn't help the white fluffy clouds turned into dark grey storm clouds as they rolled in front of the sun thunder bolts thrashing through them piercing great big holes in them. Was I seeing things? Was this really happening? If so, why was it happening? Was this my fault? I didn't know. I began to feel light headed but I didn't know how that could have happened my head was full of questions heavy and aching from the ringing with the sound of Edward's voice then all of a sudden the ringing of the voice left me the sky began to lighten and I no longer felt light headed.

I was confused and I confessed to myself that I thought I was going mad I had a headache so I took some Advil and lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

I was shaken awake in what felt like two seconds later the sun was starting to set; but it was still pretty bright I saw Charlie standing there above me. "Bella, why were you sleeping on he ground" I looked around me and sure enough I was on the ground.

I wasn't quite sure how I had gotten there "uh, umm, uuh" I rubbed my eyes "well... uh, I must have fallen off the bed" Charlie looked at me weirdly "your one weird girl Bella" he said shaking his head "yes I think ill agree with you on that one" I replied and we both chuckled before Charlie left he room and went down stairs probably to fix himself a cup of tea and some dinner thinking I might be a danger to myself if I cooked at the moment.

**Please review **

**ILY**


	3. Meeting Jacob

**WOOT I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER GOSH WHAT A WAY TO MEET! IMA SHUT UP NOW ANY WAYS**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!!**

Bella's POV

It has been three long intense weeks since my near death accident during the long and very painful weekend. I can remember that weekend very clearly like it has been etched into my usually forgetful memory with a blunt razorblade etching the memory that I know so well deeper every time I watched it in my mind. Every word, feeling, action clear in my mind as if it was happening right in front of my eyes. Although it hurts me every time I think of it I still go on hoping the etch will heal along with the pieces of my shattered heart like the cut now on my wrist it will scar but at least it would be healed.

I walked in to my room dumping my bag beside the door pulling out my I-pod and turning it on putting the earphones in my ears as I laid own turning the sound up as loud as it would allow me to as I searched through my play list stopping on the song I have been listening to for three weeks straight I started to sing the lyrics under my breath to the song Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds To Mars blaring through my ears I got up off m bed and walked over to the window and looked out of it staring through the rain in the direction of the forest edge my hopes rising I was hoping I would see my mystery man but as usual my hopes went crashing down as I saw nothing not even the giant reddish-brown wolf that I swear I've hiding behind the trees.

The wolfs fur reminded me of the man that once stood there after id woken up from two days of being knocked out from my fall down the stairs. At least I hoped he was I didn't know if he was real or just a dream but I couldn't get him out of my head both my mystery man and Edward in my head I haven't spoken to either well not for a while my last conversation with Edward was about me falling down the stairs as a suicidal act.

***FLASHBACK******************************************************

_I walked through the hallway to my locker opening it when I turned and there he was "what do you want" I spat at him "no need to get bitchy just because your suicidal plan didn't work " I sneered "what suicidal plan" "oh you know what I'm talking about Bella don't play dumb" 'no Edward I don't know what your talking about" "oh come on you don't think I'm gonna believe you fell down the stairs do you" "what you think I faked falling down he stairs do you" "please Bella you and I both know you made yourself fall down the stairs hoping that you would die" "what is your problem I'm not going to try and end my life over your fridget actions" ''so I'm a fridget just because I didn't want your slaggy hands on me" "fuck you asshole" "Bella for the last time if I wanted to fuck you I would have done it when you offered"_

"_I wasn't offering anything to you just then so can you just piss off" "only if you promise you won't be an idiot and try to commit suicide" I growled "I'm not suicidal get it through your head" "if your not suicidal then why do you have this cut on your wrist" he grabbed my wrist I winced and he pulled the sleeve of my jumper up showing the fresh gash on my wrist that I put there last night I pulled my arm away sliding the arm of my jumper back over the gash I looked away "what does it matter to you whether I die or not" "it doesn't matter to me but I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't like it if you did" "why do you care about Charlie all of a sudden" "because he is my fathers friend" "you mean Carlisle" "yes I mean Carlisle" "are you finished" "no you still need to promise for Charlie's sake that you wont do any stupid suicidal acts" "why just because you don't want it to be blame on you" "pretty much yeah" _

*********************************************************************

I jumped someone's hand tapped me on the shoulder I quickly turned to see who it was, the music blaring in my ears again it was only Charlie I looked at him he was saying something but I couldn't hear him and I wasn't concentrating enough to be able to read his lips so I turned my I-pod off taking the earphones out o my ears "umm sorry Charl-dad what did you say" he huffed at the fact that he had to repeat himself "I was telling you that you didn't have to cook dinner tonight I'm ordering pizza" "uh sure ok but why" "uh Billy and Jacob are coming over to watch the game so I thought I would give you a break from cooking" "uh ok cool" I replied not knowing at all who he was talking about he walked over to the door and opened it leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I realised that I was still in the same soaked clothes I was wearing when I came home from school my hair still dripping down my back from the rain which I don't pay attention to any more. I walked over to my drawers placing my I-pod beside my laptop opening my second draw o pull out a grey long sleeve shirt throwing it on the bed before closing the draw and opening up the next draw and took out a pair of black track pants closing the draw and opening the top draw and picked out a blue lace thong and the bra that matched it closing he draw. I picked up my shirt off my bed and walked out of my room across the hall into the bathroom.

I placed my clothes in the cupboard under the sink where the towels sat so that they wouldn't get wet taking a towel out and hanging it on the towel rail before crossing the room to close the door before turning the hot water on which immediately steaming the room up. I began to strip down to m underwear hearing a loud knock on the front door and heard Charlie open it I assumed it was the pizza man so I ignored it and took the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the boiling hot water beating down upon my skin it felt nice against my freezing cold skin. I shivered as the warmth took over washing all the coldness away leaving my skin red with heat from where the water was hitting me. The heat of the water increased for a couple of seconds I jumped and let out a small shriek but no one could hear it not even I could hear my own shriek.

I heard a faint knock again but it sounded too soft for I to be the bathroom door so I continued to was the conditioner out of my hair when I turned the water off I felt a cool breeze flood the room wash over me I stepped out of the shower into the fog the cool air taking over me the door was opened I turned quickly slipping on the damp mat I quickly put my arms in front of me to break my fall I felt something heard a bang then I felt myself land with a loud bang but I wasn't the cool tiled floor had expected although it was as had but extremely warm. I looked up through the fog that was now thinned out but I could see perfectly there in front of me was a man who looked too young to be a man but was defiantly tall enough. I was laying on him my head on his chest I looked up into his face he looked familiar very familiar I tried to figure out whee I had seen him before when mystery man popped into my head you could see the resemblance the looked exactly the same besides the different lengths in hair the person I was laying on had much shorter hair but he still looked like him.

I laid there for almost a minute before the fog had fully disappeared I was staring into his eyes blinking to see if I was awake and sure enough I was awake I whispered "mystery man" without noticing what I was saying then I heard foot steps and there in the doorway was Charlie looking down at us in disbelief "Bella"? "Jacob"? "What are you doing" I looked at Jacob to Charlie and back to me and said looking back at Charlie "uh-uh I-I-I slipped and well um" I waved my hand trying to remember the name but Jacob cut in "Jacob" "uh yeah Jacob was in the way and I landed on him" "well what were you doing in here anyway Jacob" "uh well I came in to wash my hands because I just finished going to the toilet" so that was why the water suddenly became so hot that it burnt me "uh well didn't you knock or any thing" "Yes of course I knocked but nobody answered so I walked in the water wasn't running so I thought it would be ok to come it" "ok well I'm going so Bella can cover herself up" and he let closing the door. I felt around for the tiles lifting myself up I got up off of Jacob and waited for him to get up which he did quite quickly I stared at him he had a big wet spot where I had landed I smiled forgetting I was naked and he stared back his eyes nearly bulging out of his head before slapping his hands to his eyes turning around "uh umm sorry I'm just gonna leave" he felt around for the door handle I looked down I was still naked so I quickly wrapped the towel around my almost dry body grabbing my clothes out of the cupboard taking them and walking out across the hall and into the safety of my room I quickly changed and walked down the stairs into the lounge room where loud cheers were exploding from Charlie and a man in a wheel chair who I assumed was Billy I sat in the arm chair beside the flat screen and grabbed a piece of pizza quickly taking a bite. I looked over at Jacob who was sneaking glances at me through the corner of his eyes while my eyes were fixed on him. He smiled when our eyes met I blushed and smiled back my face turning bright red. We both burst out laughing Charlie jumped and so did Billy "oh shit Bella you scared me" "sorry" I said still giggling and slightly choking on the pizza in my mouth "it's okay just please give us some kind of warning if your gonna burst out laughing" "ill try" "well ok do you remember Billy" "uh no not really" "well its good to see you again" "you too" "and well you've already met Jacob' he growled lightly when he said Jacobs name I looked at Jacob who was still wet from hen I had fallen on him before Charlie continued "Billy here is Jacobs dad" I choked quickly swallowing "his dad" I exclaimed they all looked at me like I was a weirdo "yes Bella his dad" I quickly added to it saying to Billy " its just he looks to old to be your son" Jacob laughed out loudly "thanks Bella but I'm only sixteen" he laughed again "oh sorry" I said smiling "its ok it happens all the time" we laughed again and I grabbed another piece of pizza stuffing it in my mouth while Charlie and Billy stared at me and Jacob.

When the game was almost finished I got up to take the pizza boxes to the bin in the kitchen I took two boxes and put them in the bin going back to get the cans of coke. I came back into the kitchen with the cans in a bag in my right hand Jacob was walking back from putting the other two pizza boxes in the bin when he slipped on a cloth that was lying on the floor I felt my self fall on the hard ground with a bang my head ringing something heavy was laying on me. I looked up and saw Jacob on top of me the positioning was awkward my arms were pinned above my head with his hands my legs were sitting on the side of his waist. I remember I needed air so I said with all my might "cant breath' but he didn't move he jut stared into my eyes his face moving closer to mine before Charlie walked in "not again come off it" and Billy rolled in "what's going on here." I whispered again "Can't Breath." Jacob looked down at me I repeated with the last of my breath "can't breath." "oh." he jumped up off me standing up I stood up with him dusting my clothes off taking big gasps of air.

We stood there staring back at Billy and Charlie my head bowed slightly my face red with embarrassment from the events that had occurred tonight. Charlie looked at me and Jacob "well…its late you should probably get to bed." he said. I walked to the stair turning and looked at Jacob my hands gripping the bottom of my shirt "uh well ill see you later I guess." He looked back at me smiling "yeah I guess." I returned the smile and walked up stairs and curled up under my blankets and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

**Please review**

**Please review**

**ILY **

**catonyx / crystal ish my Beta ILY**


	4. Frustrating

**Chapter four people**

**How awesome**

**I believe my story is half finished maybe**

**5 - 6 -7 more chapters**

**I think. It depends**

**Anyway Read Review and ENJOY!!!!**

Bella's POV

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned looking at the clock restlessly it was 7:30am. I picked up my phone sliding it open and pressing it to my ear "hello" I said in a tiresome voice

"Uh hi Bella did I wake you" a voice I didn't recognise answered back.

"No uh I was just getting up anyway... who is this?"

'Its Jacob"

"Oh uh hi what's up?" I said happily

" Nothing its just' he paused

"Just what, tell me Jake please" I said

"Are you sure I didn't wake you up" he continued

"Yes I'm sure now tell me" I said, Jacob huffed before speaking again " uh well I wondered whether you wanted to hang out later" I sat there silently shocked and stunned was this real.

"Bella are you there?" he asked. I snapped back to life "uh yeah sure of course I will totally yeah absolutely" I said happily.

Jacob sighed in relief "cool so I'll pick you up in like 45 mins" he said excitedly "yup cool" I replied "kk see ya soon" he said.

"Yup see yah" I finished hanging up he phone after he did laying back down on my bed with a big smile on my face.

Jacob's POV

I hung up the phone excitedly and quickly ran to the bathroom slipping on a pair of boxers that were on the ground getting up and running into the bathroom closing the door. I jumped into cold shower; the cold water felt so nice on my warm skin I loved it. I picked up my lynx body wash and washed my body before picking up my fructus shampoo and conditioner washing my short black hair quickly getting out wrapping a towel around the bottom half of my body.

I moved in front of the mirror wiping the fog off it picking up my shaving cream and squirting it in my hand before wiping it on my face. I wiped my hands on the towel picking up my razor and shaving the little hairs off. I washed and dried my face and put my aftershave on.

I walked into the laundry gabbing some clean boxers and my favourite skinnies and a blue button up shirt. I walked back into my room putting my clothes on and a pair of Nike socks with my DC skate shoes and checked my self out in my wall sized mirror which stood in the corner. I spiked my hair up using lots of wax, gel and half a can of hair spray.

I looked back in the mirror posing, talking to my reflection in the mirror "ready sexy superstar" I made a gun with my fingers shooting it at the mirror and bringing it to my lips blowing the top of my fingers before jumping out of my window an jumping on my bike revved up the engine and started to head toward Bella's house.

Bella's POV

I quickly ran to my drawers and looked through them not paying much attention to what was in them I just threw them all on the ground. I ran around the room looking more closely at the clothes now. It took me almost half an hour to find something to wear. I finally chose some dark blue jeans and a white singlet and threw them on my bed. I went back to the draw and took out a matching set of black lace thong and bra throwing them on the bed next to my jeans and singlet pushing all the clothes that were now on the floor into the corner before running across the hall and into the bathroom.

I turned both knobs and let the water run not caring about the temperature of the water and stripped jumping into the shower washing my body quickly and washing my hair with my fruity scented shampoo and conditioner.

I quickly got out wrapping a towel around me running back to my room and quickly got changed. I checked the time it was 8:13am Jacob would be here soon I know he wouldn't be late, he sounded too excited. I started to hurry, I wringed the water out of my drenched hair before brushing it I heard a knock on the door I looked at the clock again it was exactly 8:15 I ran down the stairs starting to brush my hair.

I opened the door seeing Jake smiling I smiled back slightly "hey Jake come in" I said moving aside so he could come in still brushing the knot that had now formed running around trying to find my shoes. Jacob just stood there chuckling. I found my billabong thongs and quickly slid them on. I looked at Jacob he was laughing.

"What are you Laughing about?" I asked

"Your…hair" he said between laughs.

"Oh" I replied starting to tug at the knot in the back of my hair "ouch" I said as I tugged a little to hard Jacob chuckled again.

"Come here" he said waving his hand for me to walk over to him.

" Uh okay" I said slightly confused walking over to him " uh" was all I could say before he cut in, "turn around" he ordered "why?" I replied, "So I can get this colossal knot out of your hair you minger." He said playfully.

"Oh ok" I replied as I gave him the brush and turned around letting Jacob Brush the knot out of my hair.

When he finished I ran my hands through my hair I felt nice, I turned around and faced him.

"You look much better," he said sliding my fringe behind my ears moving his hand to my cheek and placing his other hand on my other cheek it felt warm against my skin. I placed my hands on his softly wedging my finger between his moving forward slightly and my eyes locked on his he moved his face closer I could smell the fusion of his is minty breath and his aftershave. I moved a little closer our nosed touching now he moved his face a little lower our lips about to collide with each others but there was a sound that made us both jump apart.

I looked around to see who had made such a sound when Charlie cleared his throat I looked at him startled slightly "hi dad" I said in a falsely happy voice "hey, Charlie" said Jacob in a happy but slightly scared voice "uh hi kids" he replied his eyes darting to the space between us we looked down at the place where his eyes were focus and saw that our hands were still connected we quickly dislodge our hands and I placed mine behind my back while he Jacob pressed his hands to his side before turning to me " uh well I'm gonna umm I'll wait for you outside" he pointed to the door with his thumb and he walked outside closing the door behind him.

I turned my attention to Charlie my eyes on the ground an my head tilted slightly as I looked up at Charlie my fingers clenched together "uh ummm dad I'm going out for a while with Jacob" I said quietly an a little fast "uh yeah sure" I lifted up my head my eyes opened wide I ran to the door opening it "don't be home to late" he called out after me.

I saw Jacob leaning against his bike he looked up as I came closer and smiled picking up his spare helmet and placing I softly on my head. He held out black leather jacket for me. I slid my arms in looking at him laughing.

"I look like an idiot" I said he chuckled before replying "well the helmet makes everyone look like an idiot but the jacket it suits you very well."

I laughed hitting his arm playfully "your just saying that" I said as he put on his helmet and jacket leaning back slightly and looked me up and down "actually I'm not you look very hot wearing it" he said.

I chuckled and replied 'I must say your pretty hot yourself" Jacob grinned flicking up his collar on his jacket saying, "I know that, I always look good" I punched him playfully and we laughed again before mounting ourselves on the bike.

Jacob revved the engine "you better hold on cookie monster" he said. I tightened my grip around his waist his body was so warm it was like a portable space heater. We took off pretty fast not slowing down. I got nervous as we turned the corners squeezing Jacob ever so tightly I thought he might die.

Jacob's POV

I weaved and swerved between the cars on the highway thinking of what I was going to do with Bella today then it hit me. I would take her to the movies but what would we watch. I stopped worrying speeding up turning the corner at the end of the highway sharply feeling Bella's hands wrap tighter around my waist again it felt so nice when she touched me it always has felt nice and nothing and no one could would feel and look as good and angelic as her she was my heaven down on earth.

I pulled into the car park parking my bike in the small section they had for motorbikes. I took my helmet off placing it on the handlebars I waited for Bella to unwrap her hands from around me although I had wanted her to keep them there but she took them off once I had taken my helmet off so I got off lifting Bella off the bike at the waist with ease. I looked down at Bella biting my lip I wanted to move closer to her, I wanted to do many things to her ever since I seen her that time I was looking at her from the forest edge about a month ago my feelings for her increasing every time I saw her which tended to be more powerful when I touched her.

I jumped at the sound of her voice snapping out of my world noticing that my hands were still on he body except they had slid down to her arse and I had moved closer to her our bodies nearly pressed together.

"Umm Jacob what are you doing?" she said in an assertive voice I quickly moved my hands and body away from hers "uh sorry I got a bit carried away" I said taking my jacket off and placing mine and helmet in the trunk thingy that was at the back of the bike and put her helmet and jacket in after she had taken them off and closed it.

We walked into the shopping centre I turned to Bella "uh Bella" I said "its okay Jacob I'm not angry with you" she replied. My face lit up with a smile and she smiled back hugging me and held my hand "ok so what are we doing while we're here" Bella asked more brightly "uh I was thinking of eating something have some fun shopping and go to the movies" I replied swinging our connected hands back and forth "sounds like a fun day to me" Bella replied.

I smiled moving my hand from hers and held my arm out so she could link hers with mine and so she did we skipped playfully, laughing as we skipped past people who just stared at us. We found a carousel of animals Bella sat on the little giraffe and I sat on the zebra and put $2 in the machine. The carousel started spinning but it was to slow for me so I sat there talking to Bella "so bells having fun" I said chuckling a little "lots of fun" she said chuckling back "want to go before security comes" I asked her "sure" she replied I jumped off waiting for her to come closer to me before plucking her off the carousel and we walked hand in hand to subway. "So beautiful what sub shall it be?" I said showing her the menu on the little touch screen menu "uh what are you having" she said, "Ah I'm going to get the ham sub" I said picking the ham sub "uh ill have the same" "alright what kind of bread white or Italian herbs and cheese" I asked her "I'll eat exactly what ever your eating" she said wrapping her arms round my waist.

I finished ordering and paid for it and we headed towards the cinemas to buy some tickets when we ran into Quil who was waiting for Claire to finish her ride on the carousel. We walked over to him my arm was now wrapped round Bella's shoulders and her arms still around my waist "hey Quill what are you doing?" I asked him curiously "me and clairy fairy are going watch a movie soon" he replied in is loved up voice Quil hardly ever left Claire's side "cool so uh what cha watching?" I asked "we're gonna go see Ice age 3 Embry is over at the ticket booth now what are you doing" he said "same we're gong to watch a movie but we haven't chosen one yet" he looked at me and saw that Bella was standing there "oh hi Bella" he replied as embry came closer with his Quil's and Claire's tickets.

"Hey Bella" he looked at bell smiling until he saw our arms wrapped around each other before saying "hey Jacob" "hello Embry" I replied out of politeness "so Bella are you going to the movies" he asked Bella and she replied with a simple "yes"

"Cool so what Are you watching" he nagged on "uh Bella and I don't know yet" I replied my eyes warning him to back away and he did when Quil stepped in and said "you know Jacob you and Bella should come and watch ice age with us" I huffed " if Bella wants to" I said scratching my head when she replied " uh yeah sure I'll watch age ice or what ever it is' "uh ok lets got buy the tickets" and Bella and I went and bought our tickets.

We were the last of the few people who were watching the movie. We walked into the cinema with our subway still in its package and two gigantic cups of coke. We sat up the back while Embry, Quil and Claire sat a couple of rows down which left the back row empty besides me and Bella.

I sat down in the centre of the chairs liftng up the armrest and sitting cross-legged sideways in the chair. I took the subway out of the bag letting her choose her half of the foot long sub I had bought us. I started eating turning my head to he screen ignoring Bella's movements. I felt something land in my lap I looked down and there Bella was laying she must have been lifting a couple of armchairs up because she was laying down fully stretched out her beautifully face which was now slightly turned towards the screen was in my lap. I stared at her throughout most of the movie smiling down at her.

Bella sat up I wondered why, "What's wrong?" was my immediate reaction "nothing I'm fine" she said as she leaned forward her face opposite mine. Yes at last I was going to get my kiss from Bella I thought moving my face closer but again before our lips could touch I fel something hit me followed bye Embry's voice "no snogging in he cinemas please" he yelled. I turned to him pissed off now I smashed my fist down on the cup holder a growl roared through me "cant we have some fucking privacy for god sakes" I yelled jumping up and storming down the isle grabbing the front of Embry's shirt and lifting him up off the ground I wanted to bash his head against the wall my body started to shiver "Jacob no don't' yelled Quil I threw Embry down the isle breathing in and out deeply the shivers shaking my body decreasing. I felt something nice touch me I looked down and Bella was hugging me I wrapped my arms back around her all the fury leaving me my body stoped shaking.

We walked out of the cinema together and I apologized to Bella "sorry Bella it's just every time" I breathed in again "he is just really starting to annoy me" I said and Bella replied calmly "its ok I know why your angry Its happened every time" I exhaled "so time to go home I guess" I said "yeah I guess so" she replied.

We walked outside into the car park and went over to the motorbike. Bella leaned up against the bike I smiled at her "shall we try again since there's no one to interrupt us well at least I think there isn't" I said smiling she looked down smiling and looked up biting her lip, the way she bit her lip aroused me a smile spread across her face and she nodded shyly. I leaned closer my lips so close I could taste her breath but this time she jumped and moved out from the space she was in.

I turned around with my eyes closed and my jaw clenched together I grinded my teeth trying to keep calm. Not again why was this happening to me. My eyes shot open and there in front of me was Charlie. I forced a smile on my face before saying through gritted teeth " hey Charlie Bella and I were just leaving to go home" I looked behind Charlie there Bella stood scared of what might happen "of course you were" he said sarcastically.

I stared at him in silenced accidentally slipping him a death glare "well yeah we were actually" I said breaking the shot silence. Charlie closed in on me saying in a serious voice "now you listen here if you even touch my Bella I will break your nuts off and you will have to use marbles as substitutes" I stepped back I was actually really scared because I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not and from the way Bella looked I could tell she was scared so I took Charlies warning seriously shifting uncomfortably. I wanted to put my hands in front of my pants to at leat try and protect myself if he wasn't joking but I didn't instead I said over his shoulder "ill call you later Bella" "yep ok bye" she replied "ok lets go Bella I'm taking you home" Charlie said to Bella and she walked over and sat in Charlies cruiser.

I put my helmet and jacket on mounting my bike looking over at Charlie and he looked back his fore finger and index finger pointing to his eyes and then pointing them at me. I knew what that meant he was saying 'I'm watching you' I shivered at the memory of his words before driving off home.

**Please review**

**Please review**

**ILY**


	5. Tongues,Waves and Green Condoms

**Tongues,Waves and Green Condoms:Chapter 5 at last blame it on school tenth grade is such a drag! **

**Extension science why I picked it I regret it now there's way too much work lol I think I'm a nerd. **

**Any way many events happen here so yeah**

**A special thank you to crystal/ catonyx my beta my stories would be retarded without you ILY~**

**Read Review and ENJOY!!**

**0_o Sarah ~ rawr.**

Bella's POV

I stepped out of Charlie's cruiser and stomped furiously towards the front door, I was pissed off at Embry and Charlie they stuffed my whole day up. They just had to ruin it, Jacob lips and mine nearly touched at least three or four times today but because of Charlie and Embry they didn't. Oh how I loathed them for what they had done, both of them!

Charlie opened the front door I looked at him with pursed lips before walking through the door and turning one I was in the middle of the room.

"What's that face for" Charlie said looking away from the piercing look I was giving him.

"You had to fuck my day up didn't you?" I snarled back.

"Bella watch your language" Charlie said his voice rose slightly.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?" I asked a little more calmly.

"Ruin what?" he replied in a fake confused voice.

"Oh you know what you ruined dad don't act stupid."

"Bella I don't know what you're talking about."

"UGH ME AND JACOB DAD!" I yelled.

"Oh that, well Bella I don't want you to go near him anymore."

"May I ask why that is so?"

"Because I said."

"I need a better explanation than that"

"Bells there is no explanation you are not to see him anymore and that is final" Charlie yelled but I wasn't frightened one bit.

"Are you and Embry in this together? Because it's not funny" I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Bella I mean it you're not to see Jacob anymore."

"Well I'm going to see him whether you like it or not."

"Fine but he is not to touch you in any way."

I remained silent staring at Charlie grinding my teeth.

"Is that clear?"

I opened my mouth but then shut it almost instantly.

"Is that clear?" Charlie repeated

"Yes." I mumbled

I jolted my head up "can I touch him?"

Charlie jumped at the sudden proposal "no! There will be no physical contact at all!"

"So Edward and I could touch but I can't touch or be touched by Jacob?"

"Edward was and is a totally different person Bella."

"I know that but still but so what? There's nothing wrong with Jacob."

"Look Bella a relationship right now could be dangerous."

"Are you saying Jacob is more dangerous than Edward?"

"No Bella I don't know or care how strong either of them are I'm worried about you."

"Dad Jacob won't hurt me mean why can't you accept that me and Jacob like each

Other. I'm sure Billy has."

"That's the thing Bella I don't want you around Jacob because of Billy."

"Oh god what is wrong with Billy."

Charlie hesitated "Bella you know Leah right?"

"Yeah what about her."

"Well umm Billy raped her."

WHAT! DAD… are you sure because it doesn't sound like Billy."

"I know bell's but its true."

"I don't believe this or you."

"You better start believing child."

"Are you sure you didn't just walk in on them."

"I never thought of it that way but yeah maybe I did. But still that's beside the point Leah was Jacobs ex and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Ugh! Dad that's gross oh my god, dad you don't seriously think I would go there do you?"

Charlie was silent.

"Gosh dad that is disgusting believe me that will never happen dad honestly"

"Well I hope not Bell's, I hope not"

I walked up stairs "yuck" I muttered to myself as the image that had formed in my head it disturbed me. The thought disturbed me but then I wondered was how was it even possible I thought Billy was paralysed from the waist down.

I woke up and got ready for school you know the usual stuff shower, get changed, eat breakfast, and brush my teeth and hair. I walked outside it was nice although it wasn't the sunny I was used to because little sun shone down on forks. And there wasn't really any sun today because the clouds were in the way. But I guess here in forks this is as good as it gets.

I decided to walk to school so I could enjoy the weather that is rarely available in forks.

I was gradually getting closer to the schools car park. My legs ached; I will never walk to school again I promised myself and I know that this was a promise that would be kept.

I finally reached the car park where most of the students were lingering with their friends talking about god knows what but there was something else that caught my eye something that didn't belong, there in the middle of the car park was Jacob standing beside his motorbike both in my opinion complimented each other, he made his bike look awesome and the bike made him look manly and very hot.

Jacob waved to me "hey Bell's over here." I bit my lip and smiled slightly before walking over to him. "Hey Jake what are you doing here? I thought went to school on the reservation." "Yeah I do but I came to give you something" he reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone "you left it in my jacket yesterday." he handed it to me "oh yeah I totally forgot about it." I took my phone and placed it in my pocket.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine but my legs are aching" I laughed

Jacob laughed "and why are your legs sore?"

"Well I wasn't thinking straight this morning and I mindlessly decided to walk to school" Jacob chuckled "no wonder why. Do you know how long that is?"

"Now I do" we chuckled "well do you want me to pick you up after school" He asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"That would be great! thank you!" I moved closer and pulled him into a hug I felt his arms wrap around me. "We could go to the beach there is gonna' be a party tonight we could get a swim in before night falls" he whispered in my ear.

"yeah sure but… I don't think I'll be swimming" I pulled away looking up at him. "That's fine you can watch me kick Embry's ass in volley ball" He said loudly laughing. "Of course" I said.

"Okay I guess I should be going" he replied his smile fading "yeah, I'll see you after school" I hugged him a little more tightly, his head bowed so we were facing each other our lips touched slightly very lightly.

"Nice ass Bella" I heard Mike Newton yell behind me. I barley felt Jacobs lips before he pulled away letting a loud growling sound rise through his chest as he stared angrily at Mike. Mike must have heard the growl in fact I think the whole car park of students must have head it because they were backing away. Mike turned pale white and stumbled back stuttering "s-sorry dude". I looked up at Jacob his eyes set on Mike his lip twitching in anger. I heard a treacherous laugh it sounded familiar I looked around to see who had laughed across the car park standing beside his silver Volvo was Edward.

I looked back at Jacob who was now looking at Edward his body positioned to run towards him now I was scared "Ja-Jake calm down" I said my voice shaking. His head shot towards me I flinched at the site of his anger filled eyes. His growling quietened so that no one except those who were close meaning only he and I could hear it. His eyes gradually softened as he breathed in deeply. "Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you or everyone else" he looked around and half smiled. I exhaled in relief and smiled with him. "It's okay I understand" he smiled chuckling slightly "yeah I have a pretty bad temper especially when guys say things like that to you" we laughed. "Now what if a girl had said that..." I mocked. "Well then I would have to agree with them there especially in that denim mini skirt your wearing" we laughed again. "Well I will see you after school" he said. "Bye" I replied. He pulled me in another hug and pressed his lips up against my cheek before mounting his bike and taking off.

The bell went as soon as Jacob had turned the corner. I ran to class, my face retorting slightly in pain as my legs ached even more. I just made it to class. I looked over at Jessica who looked at me in envy. I looked for another seat but the only one left was next to mike who I thought would be better to sit next to so I sat next to mike who instantly got up and sat beside Jessica. I saw Jessica smirk as looked over at them she seemed pleased that mike was sitting next to her.

I was stared at nearly all day so I decided to stay in the hallway beside my locker while everyone else went to eat or hide from me still scared over what had happened this morning.

The hallway was deserted or so I had thought until I turned around seeing Edward leaning up against the side of the locker beside mine "nice performance this morning" he said looking at his nails. "What do you want?" I asked quickly. I was getting bored with his games "To do the same thing to you that you wanted to do to me a couple of months ago."

"And what was it I wanted to do to you?"

"Oh come on again with the stupid 'I don't know' acting? You know you wanted to fuck me and now I'm ready."

I laughed "Keep dreaming 'cause it's not going to happen."

"Oh it will just you wait."

"No it won't. Besides what makes you change your mind all of a sudden?"

He chuckled "my guess is the miniskirt I just love it when the girls wear miniskirts. Well except of course those fat chicks it makes me sick seeing their thighs wobble" I let out a laugh and Edward joined and we laughed together it was kind of like old times the times that were happy, it made me want to say yes, but I couldn't I loved Jacob now and I couldn't hurt him. "I guess that would make you sick but it's still not going to happen" I said.

He stood in front of me our bodies jammed together his hands pressed up against the lockers. He looked down at me lifting one corner of his lips smiling, I liked this smile I called it his persuasive smile because he used it only when he was trying to persuade people and I usually gave in when he smiled like this. "You know you want to, I can tell, you look curious to find out what it would feel like and you can but there is only one way" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, this was true I was curious but there were many girls in this school who were just as curious as me and I'm sure they would say yes in an instant without considering what could happen so instead I fought back "no, I can't hurt Jacob" his smile was wiped off his face he grinded his body against mine I groaned and a new smile appeared on his face. He slid his cold hands up my thighs; it made me shiver. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him" he whispered in a seductive voice slipping his tongue into my ear arousing me slightly "nice ass" he winked placing his hands on my ass I shivered again he chuckled, "so when are we going to do this?" he asked "never you ruined your chance and I'm not giving you another one" I said as I pushed his hands away from my body "party pooper" he said mockingly just as the bell rang through the halls the for classes.

I went to English and gym and fortunately for me I got to sit out by complaining my legs hurt. I think I blew my cover by running out of the room when the bell went running straight to the car park where Jacob was already awaiting my arrival. I ran towards him jumping he caught me we smiled at each other we looked like little kids who had found their long lost dog. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist we hugged each other I would have kissed him but the whole student body was in the car park.

"Let's go". Jacob sat me on the back of his bike sliding a helmet onto my head and one on his before sitting in front of me revving up the engine and we took off my hands wrapped around his waist.

The bike came to a halt on the beach where a tent, a pile of wood for a campfire and volleyball net was set up. I got off Jake and I walked over to where Embry and Quil were playing volleyball against each other wearing only board shorts.

I looked at Jacob "are you going to be wearing only board shorts" I laughed "only if you are" we laughed "I guess not then, its such a shame" I said hugging him "come on lets go swimming" I took a look at the water "I haven't got any thing to swim in" "I don't mind" e chuckled "no I suppose you wouldn't" "well I'm going swimming its such a shame you can't join" he took his shirt off, he looked way hotter than both Embry and Quil put together. I grabbed his hand "don't leave."

He smiled "you can join me if you want"

"fine... but I'll need a towel" he smiled "lucky I brought some" there went my last excuse now I would have to go swimming I took off my tank top revealing my black lace bra Jacob just stared I started to walk towards the water. I smiled "what don't you want to go swimming anymore" he shook his head "aren't you gonna' take the rest off?"

"why?"

'well your skirt will get wet and then you won't have anything to wear later" he smiled "fine but don't get angry if Embry or Quil stare because it will be your own fault" Jacobs smile widened as I slid down my skirt and threw it at him.

He placed it with my top. It felt weird being stared at. Embry got hit in the face by the ball. I walked near the water's edge "you coming?"

"Defiantly" he ran into the water making it splash me. I walked in slowly I knew that Embry and Quil's gaze was upon me.

When I was in deeper I dived under and resurfaced in front of Jacob he smiled "so you got me into the water... what else are you gonna make me do."

He chuckled "I'm not going to make you do anything, you can do whatever you want." I smiled splashing him with water. He splashed me back. Water fight. I kept splashing him and ducking under the water when he splashed me back. I pushed water towards him for the last time and dived under resurfacing I looked around looking for Jacob but I couldn't see him.

*

Jacob's POV

I snuck up behind her quietly tapping her on the shoulder she swerved her head hitting my chest making her hair cover her face. She looked up at me and I stared back sliding her hair behind her ears. I stared down at her she put her arms round my neck. my hands, which were on her cheek moved down on her body slowly stopping on her hips. She turned her head towards the horizon where the sun was setting but my eyes remained on her "it's beautiful" I heard her say "Yeah you are." She looked at me "I mean it is. But you are" I was cut off suddenly I felt Bella's lips crush against mine I didn't know whether this was real or my mind going astray it usually did when I thought about her. I pressed my lips to hers our tongues twisting round in each other's mouths it felt too good to be true but I might as well enjoy it while I could. I felt Bella's legs wrap around me I pulled her body closer to mine this was definitely not a dream and my mind wasn't wondering. I could feel her body up against mine I could taste her on my lips I kissed up her jaw line until my lips were near her ears "I love you Bella" I whispered in her ear. She pressed her lips quickly against mine before whispering back "I love you too Jacob". We smiled at each other 'you don't know how long I've waited to do that" I chuckled "you aren't alone there" she replied.

We looked towards the shore; night was closing in on us. I could see the small fire that Embry had just finished lighting. There were more people sitting around the fire and there were still a little more that had to arrive. I turned my head to the ocean the current was getting stronger due to the rising of the moon. I tried to take a step but the manipulative current stoped me. Fear overtook me as a wave came into view it was heading towards us but the fear wasn't for my life but for the life of Bella without Bella my live will be crushed and I would have to live in my guilt and a shattered heart. The wave was nearing closer heading straight for us travelling at immense velocity. I started to panic I needed to get Bella out of the water I didn't look at Bella I had to keep my eyes on the wave "Bella we have to get out of here" I didn't wait for her reply but instead swung her over my shoulder onto my back. I held her arms tightly around my neck "whatever you do don't let go and remember to breath" I turned my body towards the shore "ready" I screamed I felt her grip tighten as we both inhaled filing our lungs with as much air as possible. I dived under the water swimming to the bottom, which wasn't down very far and walked across the ocean bed.

I felt the wave sweep over our heads before feeling the tide going out making the water a little less deep but made the current stronger as it pulled us back. I used all the strength I could to reach the edge of the shore. I laid Bella on the sand she was gasping in air and coughing up water I had forgotten she was only human. I was exhausted and so was Bella she laid down on the sand I laid next to her on my side putting my arm across her stomach "are you okay" I said "yeah but I think I need mouth to mouth" she chuckled I smiled and leaned over and pressed my lips softly against hers.

I stood up and held my hand out to her she grabbed it. I pulled her up with no effort used and we walked over to the tent where her clothes and our towels were she wrapped the towel around her body so it looked like she was wearing a short strapless dress. We moved over to the fire and sat down on the log closest to the fire.

Everyone had arrived now; chatting to each other as they cooked sausages and steaks that Emily had bought with her. I picked up a packet of marshmallows and two roasting sticks putting three marshmallows on each and handing a stick to Bella.

*

I checked the time on my phone it was 8:56pm "Bella it's nearly nine I should probably take you home" I said a hint of disappointment in my voice I stood up but he remained sitting "I want to stay with you I'm only going home when you do" she said with her arms crossed I smiled "well I hope you like tents and camping" she smiled "I've never been camping before or slept in a tent but I'm pretty sure it will be fun as long as your with me" I smiled kissing her "in that case want a beer" I picked up two beet bottles cracking the lid off handing one to Bella flicking the lid at Embry who dodged it causing it to hit Sam. Sam darted his eyes towards Bella and me but I covered up my smile by kissing down Bella's neck and her collarbone she looked over at Sam who must have still been looking and looked at me I lifted my flips to her kissing her tenderly she did the same our tongues sliding and twisting slowly together.

*******

"So babe are you gonna drink that" I said sculling down the last of my bottle eyeing the beer bottle that was now in her hand "oh I finished this ages ago" she smile "want to prank Embry" I jumped up excitedly "yeah what are we gonna do though" "you'll see" I grabbed the beer bottle "you're not" I pressed my lips against hers for a second cutting her off "shh" I grabbed her hand with my free one we walked to the edge of the ocean and filled the bottle up with the water placing a lid back on it we walked back grabbing two more beers and sat next to Embry. "Hey Em want a beer" 'yeah sure" I threw him the beer bottle filled with salt water and handed Bella hers "we'll have a competition whoever finishes their drink first gets to have the tent agreed" I said Bella nodded in agreement probably too worried she would laugh if she opened her mouth "I hope you like the sand" Embry said I smiled yelling "on your marks get set go" we cracked our beers opened and started to sculled them. Embry spat out the salt water as soon as his mouth was full Bella and I laughed "you cheats" yelled Embry "well have a nice time sleeping with the sandflies I laughed.

*

"Jacob!" Sam yelled I jumped dropping the almost empty beer bottle. Embry laughed I ran over to Sam who was near the shore he stared at me but he had a smile on his face "looks like you got the tent tonight" we laughed "I remember doing that once as well" he smile "I see you and Bella have gotten close" "yeah" Emily walk over and Sam slipped a strip of something into my hands he smiled "be safe" he held Emily's hand and they walked off up the beach "have fun" Emily yelled waving to me as she and Sam left.

I looked at the thick strip in my hand as I walked back it was a strip of condoms. I smiled at Bella slipping them into my pocket "what did he give you' said Embry obviously not happy that I didn't get yelled at by his brother "I'm not telling you" I hissed back "will you tell me" Bella whispered in my ear I pressed my mouth o her ears covering it with my hand so that Embry couldn't see what I was saying "I'll show you later if you want" I whispered. She nodded smiling. "So did you bring anything to sleep on?" I teased, "No, can I sleep in the tent?" Embry asked "defiantly not" I said chuckling "that is no fair you said whoever finishes their beer first gets the tent" "no I said whoever finishes their drink first gets to have the tent" I said "yes but you told me it was beer" Embry replied "and you were stupid enough to trust us" Bella laughed "well sorry I didn't think you would do anything like that."

"well now you know not to trust us" I laughed as he stalked off down the beach.

Bella and I laughed, "So do you want to see what he gave us?" I whispered "us" she whispered confused I pulled the strip out of my pocket she smiled I put it back "we better use them" she said leaning forward and crushing her lips against mine I stood up slowly; taking her hand she lifted her body up or lips still pressed together she wrapped her arms around my neck I bent down grabbing her legs and lifted them up to my hips where she wrapped them around me. I carried her to the tent our mouths moving more rapidly I dropped her legs ducking inside the tent "lay down I'll close the opening."

**Caution: Sex Scene**

I zipped up the tents opening turning around only to see Bella kneeling next to me she pressed her lips against mine our tongues moving around in our mouths I laid down she was sitting on my pelvis but our clothes were still on and she was still kissing me she pulled away nipping my bottom lip it hurt but the pain instantly turned to pleasure. "Eager are we?" I smiled she smiled biting her lip she ripped open my board shorts lowering her mouth to my ear whispering seductively "very" I smiled as she kissed me her hands sliding down my body into my pockets while my hands slid up her body unclipping her bra sliding it off she slipped her hands out of the straps she slid her cool fingers down my fever warm body arousing me she opened the condom packet sliding a green condom slowly down my penis making it harder. I twisted my body so that she was laying down I kissed her sliding my hands down her perfect body taking off her panties. She slid off my boardies with her legs then wrapped her legs around my pelvis.

I bit my lip as I began thrusting, sliding in and out of her groaning as I did. I moved my hands up her smooth soft body making little bumps appear on her skin. My hands reached her breasts cupping them; massaging them softly I could hear her moan quietly. Our lips crushed together as we pashed passionately our tongues moving in union. I gained speed using more power with each trust. My lips moved down her neck kissing down her collarbone to her nipple my tongue sliding around it I nipped it arousing her. She moaned louder she bit her lip to quieten her moan panting slightly.

I thrusted even harder using my werewolf speed and strength I felt Bella getting wetter I ejaculated at the sound of her moaning my name as our bodies moved in union. I slowed down I was getting exhausted I started to pant.

Embry's POV

I walked back to the campfire expecting Jacob and Bella to be there but they weren't I looked towards the tent I heard sounds stoping when I saw the silhouette of them it looked wrong but then again maybe they were doing the thing I thought they were doing.

I went back to the campfire and sat in front of a log facing away from the tent putting my earphones in my ears turning the volume of my I-pod up all the way as I listened to bullet for my valentine- all these things I hate; a song that reflected my emotions at the moment. I drifted off to sleep against the log.

Bella's POV

I moaned and groaned in pleasure as Jacob thrusted into me, getting wet. I felt his hot breath against my neck as he panted becoming exhausted. He slid out taking the almost full condom off and burying it in the sand outside our tent. He lay down next to me his hands behind his head.

He watched me as I laid my head on his chest wrapping my arm across his waist. I looked up at his sweaty face "well that was fun" I said with a smile. He looked down and smiled back at me "very" he replied. I moved my head up to his so that our lips met. I gave him a quick kiss.

"we should get some sleep you look exhausted" I said.

"We should, unless you want to go again" he said smiling slyly, rolling on top of me.

"Oh I would but I'm extremely tired, maybe anther time" I said.

He quickly kissed me "party pooper" he said as he lay back down on the air mattress. I covered up our naked bodies with the blanket, even though we were boiling hot and sweaty.

He looked at me "its too hot to use a blanket".

"But I feel naked if I don't use a blanket" I said.

Jacob chuckled "that might be because you are naked".

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Hmm I'll have to think about that," he said teasingly. my jaw dropped.

"I'm joking bells you look very hot naked" he said smiling.

"So do you" I chuckled moving my body closer to his cuddling him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Good night" I whispered closing my eyes. I felt his arm wrap around my body heating me up.

"Good night Bella, I love you" he whispered back, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too," I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**ILY**


End file.
